The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Vol. III MISS D.J.
, is a drama album released in June 21, 1983 by Victor Musical Industries, Inc.. It is made to sound like a live radio program hosted by Lynn Minmay, set during the events of the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series. It was followed by The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Vol. IV Distantly Fading Memories. Overview Miss D.J. is a radio drama that plays like a live radio program aboard the SDF-1 Macross while it was headed towards Earth in the ''Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series. The record was noted in how Minmay not only sings her songs from the original series, but covers songs by the Beatles, Simon & Garfunkel and Bob Dylan. New lyrics were also written for the Part II for her debut song "My Boyfriend is a Pilot", which was originally shorter in the television series. This fact is even commented by Minmay when she mentioned she was annoyed only being able to sing Part I of her debut song. The record also includes in-universe commercials, such as ads regarding the release of Minmay's latest single "Silver Moon, Red Moon by fictional company Big Star Record, the "Nyan-Nyan" restaurant, army jeans called "Macross Brand Army Jeans" and even skin moisturizer by NueNue Honey. Fans are also introduced a bit more to Minmay as a character, with on-air interviews about her daily habits, where she even jokes about sky-diving being her hobby. She reveals her favorite dishes are Irish coffee, carrot cake, and pig’s feet. She does not like fatty foods, for fear of gaining weight. She also mentions her saddest moment at the time was the death of her dog, Gonta. She also recalls her childhood name was "Cat girl". Minmay is also asked to elaborate on her childhood in Yokohama, which she recalls the calming sea and the harbor view of the city. While the timeline of the drama is not explicit, Minmay does comment on the news of three strange men breaking open a cigarette vending machine and eating the cigarettes. This is a reference to the three Zentradi spies, Loli Dosel, Conda Bromco and Warera Nantes. Other segments include a fairly sad caller known as "Misery Number One" who claims he's never been in love and asks Minmay for advice. The most touching segment comes when Hikaru Ichijyo appears as a guest on the show. Minmay introduces him as Vermillion Squadron leader, and the two proceed to reminisce about the time they were trapped for two week in the belly of the SDF-1 Macross, and the rumors surrounding that event. Hikaru recounts his father's escapades flying planes, and how Roy Focker became his surrogate father after he died in a crash. Hikaru also recalls the memory of Hayao Kakizaki, to which Minmay tries to cheer him up by singing "Blowin' in the Wind" together. They complement each other's singing before the interview is cut short by an air raid alert. Hikaru runs out of the interview shortly after, which then leads Minmay to call bridge operator Shammy Milliome. They then corroborate accounts about the three creepy Zentradi spies she is then transferred to speak with Misa Hayase. Claudia comments how she bought her records for "My Boyfriend is a Pilot", before asking if Minmay remembers Roy. Bruno J. Global then appears to make an announcement. For the closing segment, Minmay sings a tribute song to "Lilli Marlene", a singer during the Second World War. They then end with a hearty "Banzai! Banzai! Macross! Banzai!" Tracklist #Hoshi no Sasayaki #Silver Moon, Red Moon #Sunset Beach #Shao Pai Long #My Boyfriend is a Pilot (Part II) #Heartaches at Sweet Sixteen #Yesterday #Love Drifts Away #Macross (Song) #Runner #Scarborough Fair #Minato ga Mieru Oka #Blowin' in the Wind #Furusato #Lilli Marlene #The Whisper of a Star / Starlight Song Staff *Art Direction Production – Kunio Iwamoto *Liner Notes – Mari Iijima *Lyrics By - Asa Ryo *(tracks: A1, A5, A8, B1, B7) *Mixed By – Muraoka Ryoichi, Awa Yoshikazu *Music By, Arranged By - Kentarō Haneda *(tracks: A1 to A5, A8 to B1, B7) *Orchestra - Healthy Wings Orchestra *(tracks: A2 to A4, A9) *Piano - Mari Iijima *(tracks: A7, B3, B5, B6) *Recording Supervisor – Isamu Senda, Morihiro Nagata *Screenplay / Composition – Sukehiro Tomita *Vocals- Mari Iijima *(tracks: A1, A5 to A8, B1 to B7) *Voice Actor – Akira Kamiya, Arihiro Hase, Mari Iijima, Michio Hasama, Mika Doi, Miyuki Muroi, Noriko Ohara *Translation - Richard Clark External Links *Macross Compendium - Miss DJ *Discogs Profile of Miss D.J. Category:SDF Macross Category:Lynn Minmay Category:Drama Album